Ouran High School Kishin
by Anime.B-Chan
Summary: Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, BlackStar and Tsubaki temporarily attend Ouran Academy to find a Kishin. Drama and romance. Also published on missliteri, username Rix-Chan.
1. Ouran's Kishin

(K everyone is wearing Ouran uniforms). "Soul, I look ridiculous!" said Maka, looking at herself in the mirror. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty walked out of the change rooms. "I hate the colour!" said Liz. "We all look so cute!" exclaimed Patty. Soul stood, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. BlackStar looked weird because his hair matched the uniform and Kid was on the ground with a nosebleed because the logo was only on one side of the jacket. "Well we better get to class, school starts at 8," said Maka. (I don't know when school actually starts at Ouran). "8…the number with perfect symmetry…" said Kid, happily. "Hey Maka, aren't you gonna change your shoes?" asked Soul, looking at Maka's feet. She was wearing her boots. "No, I like wearing these…they remind me of home." Soul laughed. "Oh Maka, you aren't homesick already, are you?" "No," said Maka, giving him a Maka Chop. "So why are we here again?" asked Liz, checking her nails, which she had painted yellow to match the uniform. "To find a Kishin that goes to this high school," said Tsubaki. "Lord Death said he's in a club, so he should be easy to find…" "We'll split up, going with your partner," said BlackStar. "Me and Soul will go to the 3rd music room, I heard there is a club in there," said Maka. "We'll meet back at the cafeteria for lunch." Maka and Soul ran down the stairs, through the halls, searching for the 3rd music room. Maka zoned out thinking about what kind of kid the Kishin was and-! Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into someone. Soul caught her by the hand before she hit the ground. "Sorry!" said Maka and the guy at the same time. They both blushed. "Could you give us directions to the 3rd music room?" asked Soul, casually. The boy sighed. "I'm assuming you're looking for the Host Club?" he said. Maka nodded and Soul completely ignored the question. "Did your friends tell you about them?" he asked. "Actually, we're new here," Soul piped in, almost immediately. "And we heard some girls talking about them," Maka said. "I'm Haruhi, one of the hosts. Welcome to Ouran Academy. By the way, if you are trying to get to the 3rd music room, it's this way," said Haruhi, gesturing to the opposite way, Maka and Soul were heading. "I'm Maka, and this is Soul." "Hi," said Soul. "Oh, I almost forgot to warn you! Stay away from Tamaki-Sempai. He was telling us that there were new students and he wanted the girls to become guests." A few minutes later, Maka, Soul and Haruhi arrived at the Host Club. Haruhi pushed the door open. "Welcome!" said 5 (missing members: Haruhi and Honey who is napping) voices in unison. "It's just Haruhi," said one guy with glasses. "No there are 2 other people with him!" said a tall blond, skipping over. _That's Tamaki-Sempai _mouthed Haruhi, pointing at the blond. "Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… CHOP!" said Maka, chopping Tamaki over the head with a book that she got out of nowhere. Tamaki sulked in the corner. "He sounds and acts like papa," said Maka to herself. (Spirit and Tamaki are voiced by the same person) "Hey Maka, don't chop people you just met," said BlackStar, standing in the doorway. "How's that for the greatest assassin ever?! You didn't know I was following you!" "BlackStar, we both knew you were following us, you were talking to Tsubaki the whole time," said Maka. "Takashi, what's all that noise?" asked a sleepy little boy, rubbing his eyes. "We have visitors." "Oh, let's go Usa-Chan," he said, grabbing the hand of a stuffed rabbit. He shoved BlackStar out of the doorway and walked by. BlackStar grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt and lifted him up. "Hey kid, what's your problem? No one touches the great BlackStar!" "BlackStar calm down, put him down!" cried Tsubaki, nervously. Maka's eyes widened. "Maka, what's wrong?" asked Soul. "It can't be!" said Maka. "BlackStar is it?" asked the kid, a dark look in his eyes. "Mori-Sempai, what's gotten into Honey-Sempai?" asked Haruhi. BlackStar looked at Haruhi. "'Sempai'? He's older then you?!" panicked BlackStar. Honey (from now on, I'm gonna call everyone by their names because you guys know who's who in Host Club) caught BlackStar off guard and punched him in the face. BlackStar dropped Honey and he (Honey) ran away. "I'm gonna go after that punk!" yelled BlackStar, balling his hand into a fist. Maka grabbed his shoulder. "Don't BlackStar. That kid," she said pausing for dramatic tension. "Is the Kishin."

…

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar sat at a cafeteria table. "Do you know for sure that he's the-oh my god who are they?" said Kid, his eyes falling on the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru (or maybe Kaoru…) looked over at the table where the group was sitting. "Hey Kaoru," said Hikaru. "They look new, let's go over and play the which one is Hikaru game." They pulled out a brown hat each and set it on the heads. They walked over to the group's table. "Would you guys like to play the 'which one is Hikaru game'?" they asked in unison. "Perfect…symmetry!" said Kid, passing out with a nosebleed. "Ignore him!" Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and BlackStar said together. Maka focused on their Souls. "You're Hikaru." "Wrong!" they said. Haruhi walked by at that moment. "No, she's right." Then he walked away. "Alright, you win. Your prize is a kiss on the cheek from both of us," said Kaoru. "Back off, Maka's mine!" said Soul a little too loudly. Maka was flustered and didn't realize how deeply she was blushing. "Soul…" said Maka. "Oh crap, did I say that out loud?" he asked, looking around. Everyone (including Hikaru and Kaoru) nodded. Soul ran off toward the 3rd music room. "Soul!" called Maka, running after him.

…

"Ugh, I'm so used to the academy. I don't know where anything is!" said Maka angrily, pounding on the wall with her fist. "Maka, right?" asked a male voice. Maka, with her head facing the wall said, "Papa, what are you doing-(Maka turns her head)-oh my god Tamaki!" Maka blushed. "What are you doing, my lost little princess?" asked Tamaki. "I'm looking for Soul, and don't call me princess, you sound like my papa." "Soul? He's in the Host Club clubhouse. Maka and Tamaki walked into the 3rd music room to find Soul playing the piano for a bunch of girls. Maka at first was caught off guard, then happy she got to hear him play the piano again, and then angry he would play for a bunch of girls and not her. Soul finished the piece and walked over to her. To start, Maka gave in a Maka chop. "Ya, I saw that coming," he said. "I have something important for you to tell Lord Death."

**A few seconds of explaining later.**

"You're leaving the academy to become a Host?!" Maka said. "Visit me, kay'?" he said. "Ya," said Maka sarcastically, running out of the room. Maka reached the others, her faced tearstained. "Maka, what's wrong, what happened?" asked Tsubaki. "Soul's not coming back. He's leaving the academy to become a host." Kid's eyes widened with every word she said. Kid ran up and kissed Maka in front of everyone, including Soul, had just reached the bottom of the stairs (where everyone is) to talk to Maka. Kid released Maka, he ran away, knowing Soul was there. "Kid!" Maka said, going to chase after him. Soul grabbed Maka by the shoulder. "I was coming to tell you that I love you. But I guess you don't love me back," he said, walking back up the stairs. "Soul, wait…" she said and then decided to go chase after Kid. She found him is one of the huge libraries. "Oh…Maka," he said, blushing and looking away. "What was that all about?" "Maka, I've had a crush on you for a long time! But I knew Soul was in my way. But now that he's gone, I can be with you!" he explained. "No Kid," Maka said when BlackStar and Tsubaki burst in the door. "I, BlackStar, the greatest assassin ever, just killed the Kishin of this school, using Tsubaki!" he announced. Tsubaki pulled out a Kishin soul out of her coat. Soul, Liz and Patty ran into the library. "We heard you finally got a soul!" said Soul. Eat it, eat it, Patty started chanting and everyone else joined in. Tsubaki ate it and ran up and kissed BlackStar. "Thank you," she said. Everyone cheered. "We should have a party when we get back." "About that…" said Maka. "What is it Maka?" asked Tsubaki. "I'm staying here with Soul."


	2. Staying with Soul

Soul stared at Maka in shock. She Maka Chopped him to bring him back to reality. "So you're staying?" he asked. Maka smiled. " 'Course! What's a weapon without his Meister?" she said. Suddenly, Haruhi burst in. "Have any of you guys seen Honey-sempai?" she said. They all looked at their shoes, knowing full-well Honey was Ouran's Kishin. Haruhi, looking cconfused, walked out of the room and ran off to continue her pointless search. When everyone looked up, Maka spotted something peculiar; in between two books, was something pink. Maka walked over and tugged at the strange pink object. Several books fell and a pink, stuffed bunny came out of the shelf into Maka's hands. "I've seen this somewhere before..." Maka snapped her fingers. "This is like the bunny that belonged to the Kishin!" As Maka pulled aside more books she saw something yellow. She pulled out even more books off the shelf revealing an unconsious, blond boy with ducktape over his mouth. "Um, guys?" Maka said, stepping aside to reveal Honey. Everyone gasped. Honey began to wake up. He opened his eyes, saw that his hand were tied up and he started crying. Maka shushed him and ripped the tape off of his mouth. "Who did this?" she asked. "I don't know!" he wailed. "I was napping." "Well, looks like I have to stay anyway."


	3. Hi

**Hey guys, this chapter is just a thank you all of you guys who favourited, commented and subscribed! I love you all and the next chapter is coming soon! **


End file.
